kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Adventures of Barney in Outer Space
Kids World's Adventures of Barney in Outer Space is another upcoming Kids World/Barney crossover film by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. It appeared on YouTube Google Drive. Plot One day after school, Barney, Ryan Mitchell, Winnie The Pooh, Bobby Brady the rest of the gang in the Astronomy Club decide to use their new telescope to check out the stars in the sky. They are surprised when they discover that there is someone else out there looking right back at them! With Barney's help and the use of their imagination, they pretend to blast off in a rocketship to explore the cosmos. While flying in outer space, they get a visit from a real NASA astronaut. When they reach to the home planet of their new alien friend, they realize that they too live in a wonderful world and that you can make new friends, even when they are far away with Emerl, G-merl, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Xion, Mane 6, Spike, Princess Cadance, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, The Pets, Kiva, Zoe, Micaiah, SpongeBob, Patrick, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Finn, Jake, Rigby & Mordecai, Eddy, Double-D, Ed, Gumball, Darwin, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Huey, Dewey & Louie, Rich, Dave, Smitty, Scott, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, Sam, Max, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Moe, Larry, Curly, Keesha, Robert, Chip, Kim and Kids World's Adventures Team just joined the astronomy club at school, run by the science teacher, Miss Kepler. The children are eager to see the planets through the telescope, and Miss Kepler sleepily tells them they would see Mars in twenty minutes. Miss Kepler then takes a nap in her chair. Keesha looks through the telescope and finds Barney. The other children run to greet their purple friend. Then, Barney and the children look at the stars. Afterwards, they look through the telescope to find an unusual planet. On that planet, there is a little girl, and she is waving at them! The children wish they could meet the little girl, so Barney transforms Robert's toy rocket into a very big one. Space suits magically appear on the children. Then, Barney, Team Robot and the kids go inside the rocket, countdown to blastoff, then fly off to the unusual planet they saw. While they are flying through space, Barney explains there is no air in space, no day or night, and that there is no gravity. Then, astronaut Kenneth S. Reightler, Jr. pays a visit to talk about NASA (aka National Aeronautics and Space Administration). Afterwards, the children see if they can find astronauts on the moon, and they see Baby Bop with her blankey as the flag. Barney tells Chip to bring them in, and then Baby Bop joins the journey. After a while, BJ joins the journey as well, and soon they arrive at the planet they saw through the telescope. Then, they meet the girl, whose name is Meebeedeep. Meebeedeep shows the kids around her planet, shows them her toy robot, and Baby Bop teaches her "The Itsy-Bitsy Spider". Then the kids discover a plant called the tickle tree, which tickles you every time you go near it. After a while, Barney, Team Robot and the kids have to leave, but they promise they will come back and visit. Then Barney, Team Robot and the kids fly back to earth, and sing "I Love You." Cast *Barney *Ryan Mitchell *Winnie The Pooh *Bobby *Cindy *Oliver *Richelle *Baby Bop *BJ *Miss Kepler (debut) *Emerl/Chaos Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Xion *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy), Spike, The CMC & Princess Cadance *SpongeBob & Patrick *Finn & Jake *Sam & Max *Rigby & Mordecai *Gumball & Darwin *Huey, Dewey & Louie *Eddy, Double-D & Ed *Sora, Donald & Goofy *Rich, Dave, Smitty & Scott *Wreck-It Ralph & Vanellope *Classic Sonic & Classic Tails *Kiva, Zoe, Micaiah & Tigerman *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico & Private *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello & Michelangelo *Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette & Eleanor *Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie, Penny Ling & Buttercream *Thomas, Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Toby, Emily, Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Duck & the Logging Locos *Timmy The Tooth, Bubbles Gum & Brushbrush *Ronald McDonald & His Friends *Tennessee Tuxedo & Chumley *Moe, Larry & Curly *Princess Luna *Chip *Keesha *Kim *Robert *Ken Reightler as Himself *Meebee(deep) (Alex Saxon) *Robot (Pia Manalo) *Plus Many More! Video Song List #Barney Theme Song (remake) #The Adventure Song (remake) #Star Light, Star Bright #Mr. Star (remake) (crossover) #The Rocket Song #Floating Together So Free (crossover) #Interplanet Janet (roland r-8 drums remix) #Way Up in Outer Space #Hey Diddle Diddle #The Sun (remake) (crossover) #I'm a Little Robot (crossover) #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Laugh With Me! (remake) (crossover) #No Matter Where They Are (remake) (crossover) #Help Protect the Earth (remake) (crossover) #I Love You (Drum Cover) (remake) (crossover) #End Credits Interplanet Janet Other Songs #Brain Storming (The Imagination Movers) #With My Favorite Toys (Timmy In Space) #Hearts Strong As Horses (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic) #Name All The Planet's (Timmy In Space) #Problem Solve Song (The Imagination Movers) Trivia *This film was a request by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. *Millicent, DJ, Stepahie, Michelle, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Richelle, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Becky, Dylan and their friends, Leo Little, Amy, Earl Sinclair and his family, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma (from the Scooby Doo films), and all their characters will guest star in this film and episode. *This home video marks the first appearance of Miss Kepler. *This is the very first time of which David Joyner performed Barney since "Let's Eat." *The robot is played by Pia Manalo (the actress that plays Min) for this video. *This is the only Dozecian Barney video to feature the NASA logo. *Barney doesn't talk to Miss Kepler until "Kids World's Advetures of Barney's Halloween Party". *Kids World's Mermory Takes Place In "Kids World in Barney's Great Adventure The Movie". *Here are the transcripts of "Kids World's Adventures Of Barney in Outer Space Transcript". Gallery Kids World's Adventures Of Barney in Outer Space Poster.png th (2).jpg Kids World's Adventures of Barney in Outer Space.jpg Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:TV Special Category:Spin-off films Category:Barney films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:DeviantART Category:Films by science Category:Animals and Kids films Category:Videos Category:BennytheBeast